A Young Romance (One Shot)
by blind-runaway
Summary: EDITED! Okay, so I'm ending this. I can't come up with anything else to add to this story and I think the ending is just fine. Kataang, Bumi x OC. M MATERIAL IN THE 2ND CHAPTER! Okay, so it's a one shot with 2 parts basically...
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I love the idea of Bumi being a little player. So, this is my head canon. Yes, he's going to be the oldest in this story. Though, I do love the idea of Kya being the oldest, but in this story, Bumi being the oldest will make the most sense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LoK**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Ila**

* * *

_Dear Bumi,_

_I can not believe we've been going out for a year now. It feels much longer than that. Maybe that's just how long I've loved you, and I still do love you. Yeah, we have our ups and downs, but that doesn't make me love you any less. I honestly see a big future ahead of us. I eventually want to get married, and give you children. But not now. All I want is you. You are my world, you are my everything. I hope you feel the same way. You should. I love you._

_Sincerely,  
Ila_

* * *

"So, tell me a little about yourself," Ila said, folding her hands up on the table.

"I am the oldest out three kids," Bumi said.

_Do not mention your parents._

"How old are your siblings?" Ila asked.

"My little sister is 11, and my little brother is 5," Bumi said with a groan.

"I only have one younger sibling, but I have an older sibling too," Ila said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, that's cool. How old are they?"

"13 and 22."

"I've always wondered what it's like having an older sibling," Bumi said. "Do you like, look up to your older... Sister or brother?"

"Sister. We're all girls," Ila said with a laugh. "And I used to. Now, I only ask my older sister for advice here and then."

"Oh..." Bumi said. "So, what about your parents?"

"They're divorced. I live with my mom," She said. "How about you? Your parents, I mean."

_Shit._

"They're happily married," Bumi said. His face heated up, and he swore he could almost feel sweat trickle down his neck.

"Are they benders, or no?" She asked.

_And here it comes. The moment every girl rejects me once they find out my dad is the Avatar._

"Yeah, funny enough that you mention that..." Bumi said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, both of my parents are benders, but I happen to come out as a non-bender," He sighed.

"What elements?" Ila asked. "Sorry for so many questions... I'm just curious."

"No, you're fine!" Bumi said with a cheeky smile. "I get it, you want to know more about me. And I feel the same way. I want to know more about you, too."

She smiled.

"My mom is a water bender," He said, "And my dad... Well, he's the Avatar." He almost flinched. He was prepared for the "Oh... so you're a spoiled rich rat that gets what ever he wants?" But he was shocked with how she responded to that.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" She squeaked, "That is so cool!"

He grinned.

"Do you get to like, travel around a lot?" She asked.

"Not really..." Bumi said with a shrug. "Apparently ever since my mom had kids, my dad would go off and take long trips to the other nations... But before we were born my mom would go everywhere with him."

"Oh..." Ila said.

"She loves being a mom though," He said, "I remember hearing her mention that to my Aunt. She doesn't regret a thing. She says it gets lonely after some time whenever my dad is gone on trips and she's left taking care of us."

"That's sweet," Ila said with a smile.

"I hope you get to meet them," Bumi said, "They're cool people. They can be annoying though."

"That's just cause they're your parents," Ila said, "Parents tend to piss us off a lot."

"Yeah, but the siblings are worse," Bumi said with a groan.

"Mhm," She said with a nod, rolling her eyes at the thought.

* * *

The next day at dinner, Bumi was so excited to tell his family about his new "girl" Ila. The perfect time to tell them was when everyone would be there. Both of his parents, and his younger siblings. In other words, the best time to tell them would be at the dinner table. Though, Aang was off from work the whole day, Bumi chose to tell them at dinner. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"Tenzin, can you go see where your brother and sister are and tell them dinner is ready?" Katara asked Tenzin, who was resting his head down on the table, watching his mom cook dinner.

"Yeah, sure," Tenzin said, air bending himself out of his seat and racing down the hall to find his older siblings.

He bumped into Kya on the way, and almost went flying back a mile.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tenzin squealed.

"It was an accident!" Kya yelled at him, brushing herself off and jumping up on her feet. "It's not my fault you were running down that hall and not watching you where you were going!"

"I'm just excited cause it's finally time for dinner!" Tenzin said, jumping up into the air.

"Ooh, good! I was just about to ask when dinner was ready," Kya said with excitement.

Tenzin nodded and continued down the hall to find his older brother. He checked in Bumi's room, but he wasn't there. He checked in every single room in the hall, except for his parents' room. He wandered down the hall and into his father's office, where he found Bumi on the phone. Aang didn't let any of his kids on the phone. Aang always said the phone was for emergencies and business calls only.

He gasped and pointed at Bumi once he saw him chatting on the phone. He opened his mouth to shout something like: Oooh!

"Hold on a second," Bumi said quickly, and slammed the phone on the desk.

He ran over to Tenzin and clapped a hand over his mouth. Tenzin squealed and squirmed in his brother's grasp.

"Shut up!" Bumi ordered, "Do not tell mom, dad or anyone or you will regret it."

He rushed back to the phone, "Sorry, Ila... But I gotta go..."

"Bye!" She said cheerfully through the phone.

"What do you want, Tenzin?" Bumi asked, annoyed that his little brother interrupted his conversation with his girlfriend.

"Mom says dinner is ready!" Tenzin said with a smile. "She's waiting for you. Everyone else is already there."

* * *

"What?" Bumi shrieked when he got to the table.

Tenzin lied. Aang was not there. The only one sitting at the table was Kya.

"What?" Kya asked.

"Where's everyone else?" Bumi asked.

"How should I know?" Kya said with a sigh.

"Tenzin you little liar!" Bumi said, darting forward in attempt to chase him.

But, Tenzin being an airbender, was too quick for Bumi. He leaped forward, air bended himself into the air, and landed on the kitchen counter, right next to the bowl of mash potatoes.

"Tenzin, get off the counter!" Katara yelled.

"But, Bumi's trying to chase me!" Tenzin squealed, pointing at Bumi who was standing there, glaring at Tenzin. Katara turned around, looked at Bumi, then back at Tenzin.

"No he's not," Katara said.

"Well, he was!" Tenzin complained.

"Just get down," Katara growled in an agitated tone.

Tenzin jumped down, and slowed himself down with his airbending. Then, he leaped across the kitchen, into his chair.

"Show off," Bumi scoffed as he walked over to his seat.

Tenzin just stuck his tongue out at Bumi.

"Do any of you know where your father took off to?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean 'took off to'?" Kya asked.

Katara sighed, "Do you know where he is?"

"No," All three of them replied.

She sighed again, "I'll just go find him myself."

"Oh...?" Kya said slowly.

"She's mad cause of Tenzin spazzing out and leaping onto the counter," Bumi teased.

"Hey!" Tenzin squeaked.

Katara walked down the hall, searching for Aang. It was his day off from working 5 long day shifts in a row, where would he be other than probably taking a nap.

"Aang!" She called.

That was the third time she'd called his name in the past minute.

She looked around, and then noticed that their bedroom door was shut. She opened it, and closed it softly behind her. He was in their bathroom with a towel wrapped around his bare waist, and he was shaving his head. She tip toed through the room, planning to pop up and scare him.

Katara stood next to the doorway, waiting a few seconds, holding back a laugh. The time came, and she popped up and yelled, "Boo!"

He yelped and nearly jumped a mile.

Katara was almost in tears from laughing so hard. Aang joined in, but was slightly recovering from the heart attack he almost had.

"Don't do that again," Aang said, still laughing.

She walked over to him, still chuckling. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She wrapped her arms around him, just above his waist. One hand moving his way up his abdomen.

"Dinner's ready," Katara said.

"Okay..." Aang said. "I can't really move if you're... yeah..." He gestured at her hands wrapped around his body. She hugged him tighter.

"Katara..." He sighed.

"Aang..." She mocked him.

"Come on, let go so I can get dressed," Aang said.

She frowned playfully.

Aang turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Seriously," Aang said. "Dinner's going to get cold."

"Since when did you care so much about dinner?" Katara asked, teasing him again.

"You're an amazing cook and I love your food, I enjoy spending time with our family, and speaking of which, they're probably getting impatient out there," Aang said.

"You're right," Katara said.

She unwrapped her arms and went back to join her children out at the kitchen table.

"I'll be there soon,"

* * *

After Aang had joined the a few minutes after Katara did, they began to eat. The food hadn't gone cold; it was still on the stove. Luckily, it wasn't burnt.

"Oh yeah," Bumi said, "Good news."

"What is it?" Katara asked with a smile. The usual "news" she got was that he had yet another after school detention for pulling some kind of prank on one of his teachers. It'd been going on since 2nd grade, and now that he was 15 and a sophomore in high school, it really didn't surprise her whenever they got a phone call from Bumi's high school.

"I got a girlfriend!" He announced with a smile.

Aang was about to eat a spoonful of mashed potatoes when he just stopped in the middle of doing so.

"Yeah right," Kya said.

"Since when did we say you could date?" Katara asked.

Bumi sighed.

"Mom, you were like 10 when you started dating dad," Bumi said.

"I was fourteen," Katara said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wow, and I'm fifteen!" Bumi shouted wryly.

"And wait!" He continued, "That means dad was twelve!"

"What?!" Kya shrieked.

"Don't get any ideas, sweetie," Aang said to Kya.

"Ew no," Kya said. "But, what?!"

"My point exactly," Bumi said.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"But you guys gotta meet her!" Bumi said with a mouthful of steak. "She's beautiful, she's sweet, she's nice, AND she's the first girl that hasn't wrinkled their nose at me after finding out I'm the Avatar's son."

Aang sighed.

"And come on! I'm super pumped for her to meet you guys!" Bumi added.

"I'm sure she's lovely," Katara said, "We'd love to meet her."

"Yes!" Bumi exclaimed, jumping out of his seat with excitement.

* * *

**It's not that long since this is almost considered a prologue. But, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things may get... descriptive. I mean, I wrote my first smutty fic and it turned out alright so I feel a little more confident on writing on that level. Words also may start to get strong and harsh, so that's another reason why it's rated M! Second chapter and it's already semi smutty. THANKS TO SMUTTY FICS I CAN NO LONGER LOOK AT STORY MAPS IN ENGLISH CLASS THE SAME WAY. Okay, so the smut is just gonna be quick and done with. Please do not complain.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Two weeks after Bumi telling his parents about his girlfriend..._

Bumi was nervous. He paced around back and forth between her bedroom. Ila was taking a shower, and Bumi was planning on making a move on her when she came out. They'd already planned this first night a few days ago, just after Ila's mom left for a two week vacation. Ila's little sister was spending the weekend at their dad's house; she doesn't have opportunities to stay home or go to their father's house. Ila's older sister was out at a party. Bumi was extremely excited, and looked forward to this night for the days between that felt like decades. But, now that the night has come, he never thought of a time where he was more nervous.

He lazily tossed off his shirt, and thankfully it landed on her dresser. He was now only in his pair of boxers.

Bumi's heart almost came to a stop when he heard the water from the shower turn off. Then he heard the shower curtain open, and he was practically melting.

"Bumi, you still in there?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yep," He replied back, trying not to sound as nervous as he really was.

"Okay, just give me a minute, babe!" She called.

Bumi nodded. He was beginning to sweat, and his heart raced. This was not good for him. They hadn't even made eye contact in the past twenty-five minutes and he was already a sweaty mess.

Five minutes went by, and Ila finally walked out of the bathroom. She had nothing but a towel wrapped around her, the hardly covered up anything. He felt a pull in his gut, and his face was flushed from his neck to his forehead.

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Ila squealed with delight and let out a giggle. He then connected lips with her, and the more time that passed, the intensity of the kiss increased. She also loved how his pulsing arousal felt against her warm inner thigh.

Bumi rested his hand on the end of her towel, very gently tugging at it to know if it was okay to take it off just yet. She completely stripped out of it. He broke the kiss to get a glance at her nude body, which only added to the hardness of his arousal.

"You're beautiful," He whispered.

She smirked at him, then crouched down low to pull off his trousers. At first, Bumi was confused with her swift downing movements, but then he easily caught on. He helped her slip off the trousers, and now they were both completely naked. Bumi kicked off his underwear that flooded at his ankles, and reconnected lips with Ila.

Ila gently pushed him onto the bed, and then let herself fall over him. She caught herself with her palms, and landed directly over him, leaving a few inches between their bodies. Bumi pulled her closer to him, and they became one.

But suddenly, she broke the kiss and sat up.

"What a-"

She hushed her by placing two warm fingers to his lips.

She reached down to position his throbbing member against her wet center before sinking down in his erection, feeling him penetrate deeply. Bumi was having a hard time keeping up with her. Bumi's hands framed her hips. She continued to ride him, and his grip on her hips tightened as he let out a groan. He moaned her name out a few times, before almost choking out, "I'm having a hard time... Keeping up with you."

She chuckled and leaned forward to lock lips with him again. Bumi traced his hand from her hips up the small of her back. And with a swift movement, he pushed her onto her back.

"My turn," He said with a grin.

He began with showering her entire body in kisses; from the tip of her nose to the top of her toes. The places he liked the most was where he stayed at longer. When he reached her center, he also used his index and middle finger. She cried out his names a few times, beginning to reach her climax. He replaced his fingers and mouth with his hard member. He began with smooth and slow thrusts, but over a bit of time the pace was picked up.

"I'm... so close," Ila cried.

He began to increase the speed of his thrusts, his goal to send her over the edge. And it worked. He was just about to reach his climax, too. He moaned at the feel of her release. And surely enough, his was not long after.

They collapsed next to each other, drowned in layers of sweat. They lay side by side, catching their breath.

Between ten and fifteen minutes passed by, and they'd finally caught their breath and gained enough energy to sit up. Bumi sat up, followed by Ila a few moments later. It took Bumi a minute to talk, but he managed to get the words out.

"Shower, then we can take a nap," Bumi said.

She nodded. Apparently she didn't have enough energy to speak.

* * *

Bumi woke up and panicked because he'd forgotten that he'd spent a good majority of his night making love to his girlfriend. He checked the time, and it was nearly three hours past midnight.

"My parents are going to kill me!" He screamed.

"Hmm?" Ila groaned, half asleep.

"I'm sorry babe, but I gotta go," Bumi said, collecting his clothes.

"What?" Ila asked, "Why?"

"Parents. They're going to murder me!"

She just fell right back asleep.

Bumi pulled on his underwear, and hopped around frantically looking for his pants and shirt. It took him a few laps around the room to find his pants, pull them on, and still manage to rush around to gather his shirt.

He pulled his shirt over his head and quickly rushed out of the room. He checked his hair, and barely touched it. He figured he could make up some pathetic excuse, to try and convince his parents that he didn't do anything.

He left the small apartment building, and raced down the streets of Republic City.

* * *

Bumi ran down the docs leading to the temple; his home. He took a moment to catch his breath, he looked up. He nearly crapped his pants when he noticed the lights in the living room were still on. That only meant one thing; his parents were waiting for him.

He slowly made his way home. He quietly sneaked through the front door, and tip toed into the kitchen. Katara must have heard him, cause she entered the kitchen right as he was about to pass through it.

"Where have you been?" Katara shrieked with anger.

"I was at Ila's," Bumi said.

"And why were you there so late?" Katara asked. "I specifically said don't come home past midnight at the latest, what did you not understand about that?"

"I'm sorry," Bumi said. "We were just watching movies and I fell asleep!"

Katara walked closer to him, and looked him straight in the eye. He had gray eyes, like his father. He glared right back at her, and was tempted to shove her away, but he would never actually lay a finger on her.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" Katara asked.

"You could just trust me, for once," Bumi said wryly.

"What movie did you watch?"

"Uh, I don't remember," Bumi said, "Like I said, I fell asleep."

"Very convincing, son," Aang said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh great," Bumi groaned.

By the look on her face, Bumi could tell she smelled something. Some odd scent that she would never smell on Bumi. It was a good scent, but it was a girly scent.

"How come you smell like perfume?" Katara asked.

"My God, I don't know!" Bumi shouted. "Can you please just stop asking me so many questions and let me get back to sleep."

"You're not telling the truth," Aang said firmly.

Bumi sighed, "We were watching some... scary movie or something."

By the look on their faces, Bumi could tell they were already not buying his "story".

"It was really boring, I was tired," Bumi continued, "So I fell asleep."

"Where did you fall asleep..?" Aang asked.

"On top of-"

Katara's eyes widened.

"Fuck it, I'm grounded. You got me," Bumi said, shoulders slumped as he already began to walk down the hall from the kitchen, and into his bedroom.

"Bumi I can not believe you!" Katara yelled, "You are grounded for a month!"

Bumi stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

"What's grounding me going to do?" Bumi asked.

Katara crossed her arms.

"Do not talk back to your mother like that!" Aang demanded.

Katara hushed him, and then focused back on Bumi.

"It should teach you a lesson," Katara said, she was now furious.

"I'm just warning you now," Bumi said, "It'll only make me more rebellious."

* * *

Aang and Katara were laying in bed, discussing their oldest son's behavior. Katara was still furious and raging.

"I cannot believe him!" She quietly shrieked.

"I know," Aang said with a yawn, "But, let's just get some sleep and worry about it in the morning."

He scooted closer to her, and began to massage her shoulders. She shrugged his hands off of her shoulders, and sighed angrily. He scooted even closer and offered his warm and loving arms, and wrapped them around her. She again rejected him, and gently slapped his arms away.

"Not even a hug?" Aang asked.

"No," Katara muttered.

"Okay, okay Mrs. Grumpy-Pants," Aang teased.

With a swift movement of her hand, she bended water from the pouch on the night stand and whipped him across the face playfully. He rubbed the side of his face where he got hit and groaned in pain.

"That didn't hurt you big baby," Katara teased.

"I deserved that," Aang muttered.

"Goodnight Aang," Katara said.

"Night, sweetie," Aang said.

* * *

**I don't even have a name for this chapter. Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 coming up soon.**


End file.
